


Imaginary

by Darkpetalz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpetalz/pseuds/Darkpetalz
Summary: At least there is a promise to come back this time. He tells himself. At least this time, it’s a journey of redemption, not revenge





	1. Imaginary One

When Sasuke decided to leave on his journey, both Naruto and Sakura felt their hearts sink and fill with a deep sadness. Naruto for his part, pretended to understand. With a tight smile on his face and a lump in his throat he said farewell to his friend...is brother.

  
At least there is a promise to come back this time. He tells himself. At least this time, it’s a journey of redemption, not revenge.  
_I can’t take this away from him._  He thought, wishing he could wrap the pale boy in a tight embrace. But it would definitely be unwelcomed and….risky, he was just barely keeping the flood gates closed.

Sakura on the other hand was more selfish, or maybe she was more accustomed to declaring her love and need for him. She approached the sombre Uchiha smiling shyly and asked him to take her with him. Naruto’s heart almost stopped beating in his chest. He can’t exactly grasp the feeling but his chest began to ache as he watched the pair.

  
Sasuke spared her a small quirk of his lips, his hand raise to her forehead and as he poked the space between her eyebrows, he told her next time. Naruto`s eyes flickered away, his lips suddenly dry. He bit onto his lower lip to steady his thumping chest.

  
Kakashi watched his students from a distance with knowing solemn eyes. He just hopes that this will not become the next thing that tears them apart.

  
Kakashi walks up to Sasuke and hands him a well concealed package. “Tsunade’s orders.” He leans in slightly and whispers.

  
Kakashi hesitates before saying, “Please take care of yourself Sasuke, things are different now…”

“…With you”. He moves his eyes pointedly towards Sasuke’s abdomen.

  
Sasuke grabs the package from Kakashi and mumbled out a tense “Thanks”.

Naruto could see the tension in Sasuke’s shoulders as pale hands fumbled to hide it on his person. He and Sakura knew what was in it but very carefully feigned ignorance. Trying not to give anything anyway.  
______________  
After the war, Naruto and Sasuke were in a coma. Naruto came to after a week. Tsunade was able to start working on his new replacement arm. Two weeks went by, then a month, then two months, then three. And that’s when Tsunade and the medical team got very concerned.

  
Sasuke wasn’t waking up.

  
And as time went on, his slumber grew more restless. His face, neck and chest would flush pink, his black inky locks clinging to his pale sweat soaked face.

Something was slowing down Sasuke’s recovery. Tsunade carries out various test to determine the cause of his prolonged slumber. She found his body was working overtime on something other than the injuries he sustained in his battle against Naruto. His immune system was low, his body struggling to regulate its temperature.

  
While all this was happening, Naruto and Sakura never left his side, Kakashi and Tsunade many a times had to remind the pair to go home and shower, eat, sleep, and that they still had assigned task to complete as a part of the war aftermath rebuilding efforts.

  
After shooing Naruto off for the night, Tsunade went into Sasuke’s room to check on him. He is calm, chest rising and falling slowly. She felt sorry for the boy, Gods, she knows how just being a ninja can lead anyone to madness.

She looks the teen over assessing his state with only her eyes and her years of medical knowledge and experience. That said, Naruto was able to break a generational curse with this particular boy. She laughed inwardly at how Minato’s son had matured and had become the saviour of Konoha. The saviour of this boy in front of her.  
_“For someone who caused so much trouble he is surprisingly fragile and delicate looking”_ she thought. “ _Naruto truly is someone special, he has so much love inside him…_ ”

  
“You’re a lucky boy, Uchiha Sasuke”.

  
The assistant checking Sasuke’s vitals gave her a bewildered look. Following her gaze, he took a glance at Sasuke’s face to see what she was getting at.

  
“ _You have two people who would do anything for you_ ” she continued to muse inwardly. “ _They cling to him as if they were wolfs protecting their mate_ ’.

She laughed to herself again. She made to leave the room but stopped mid step.

  
“ _Their mate...”_ She said suddenly, loud and startling the assistant from his task.

  
“Call Kakashi to my office now!”

  
“And draw a fresh vile of his blood. I need to check something” she ordered. The assistant scrambled out the room in compliance.  
__________________  
“I don’t know”. Kakashi replies.

  
“He left just as all his age mates were beginning to present”.

  
“I have reason to believe Sasuke’s an Omega” Tsunade said plainly.

  
Kakashi silently contemplated her words. _“Of all the people...”_ he groaned inside his head.

  
Come to think of it, he was never able to place his rebellious student’s true gender. In their encounters after he deflected from Konoha, compared to getting out of the encounter alive, finding out the boy’s true gender obviously wasn’t on the list of the most pressing issues.

  
“Do you think he is aware of, of his...that he is an omega?”

  
“I can’t say for certain but the way his symptom are, it would seem as if he is presenting for the first time”.

Kakashi couldn’t hide his shock. “But at 19?” He added after regaining his composure. He knows everyone`s circumstances are different but presenting at age 19 is far beyond what you could call a late-bloomer.

  
Tsunade only nodded, looking exhausted. “Usually under normal circumstances, presenting should only be just a minor hindrance for a young Shinobi, but on top of an unusually late development, it seems as if he presented in battle...”

  
“And as a male omega none the less, it could explain what’s going on with Sasuke’s recovery right now.”

  
Kakashi grimaced. Not quite fully understanding the biology behind it but knowing that Sasuke, yet again, has pulled off another marvel.

  
“Presenting as an omega in particular requires a lot of energy and chakra because one day these individuals will carry life” Tsunade explains further.

  
“However presenting as a male omega is especially taxing because the body will need to transform dormant reproductive organs into functioning organs. During this process, most of the immune system’s defences are directed towards that area. The body’s energy and chakra is directed towards reproduction.”

“To think he was fighting while all of this was going on...” Tsunade let her words hang in the air before shaking her head at her thoughts.

  
“That boy really had a death wish”. She grabs a bottle of sake and makes to pour herself a glass, all the while letting out a long sigh.

  
“His he in-” Kakashi was cut off by the doors bursting open.

  
“Tsunade-sama, the tests have been completed”.

  
She was out the door in a second, Kakashi on her tail.  
____________  
She looked at the image displayed on the screen, her earlier assumption proven correct. Kakashi sat on a chair next to Sasuke`s bed, trying his best not to seem too overly worried about is his old student`s predicament.

  
On the screen, the outline of Omegan reproductive organs can be seen.

  
“Now he has a diagnosis, his recovery should accelerate. We`ll put him on medicine to aid the development of his new organs and free up his immune system a little.” Tsunade announces to Kakashi as she used her fingers to work at the section between the boys hip bones through the hospital sheets. Sasuke`s lean body shivers. Eyes squeezing tight in what looks like discomfort.

Kakashi held his breath, hoping and dreading at the same time, that the boy wakes up. Tsunade pulls her hands away, satisfied with whatever information she probed around for. Knowing Sasuke, these discoveries about his body is going to be tough for him to say the least.


	2. Imaginary Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi’s proposition

Naruto sat by Sasuke’s bed, telling his unconscious friend about his most recent mission. Laughing boisterously at his own joke about the a particular plump stuck-up official in the land of lightning, his head fell unto the narrow hospital bed by Sasuke’s side. He paused then scrunched his nose up at a faint smell lingering near his friend.

He moved away to sniff the air but the smell disappeared. He looked down at Sasuke’s face, his mouth suddenly wet with saliva.

 _What was that?_ He asked himself almost afraid to move, afraid of catching another whiff.

Sasuke’s breathing suddenly quickens, his face scrunching into a grimace. His pale friend let out a small whimper. Naruto’s hand flew up to caress the boy’s face, his instincts needing to soothe the Omega in distress. “Omega…” he laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ He stiffened as that smell returned. “Sasuke?” He tried but the boy didn’t respond. Not being able to resist the temptation, Naruto leaned down again, and sniffed at Sasuke’s smooth pale neck. The smell was strong, sweet and heady. His hands went to Sasuke’s shoulder to hold the restless Uchiha steady as he buried his face into the addictive smell.

At two hands gripping his wrist, he looked up to be met with hazy dark eyes.

“…What are you doing?” Sasuke’s voice was weak and hoarse from months of disuse. Heat pooled in Naruto’s stomach, he stared wide eyed into his lifelong rival’s dark eyes.

“Naruto? What are you doing?” He whipped his head around to find Sakura standing in the door way. Sasuke’s eyes never left him, he could feel them on the back of his head.

“You know Sasuke is...” she trailed off. Suddenly forgetting to admonish the blonde at the sight of Sasuke being awake.

“Sasuke…!? You’re awake!” Naruto quickly pulled away from his bed ridden team mate, face red with embarrassment. He felt Sasuke’s confused eyes follow him as he moved to the side.

Sakura came to kneel by Sasuke’s bed, grabbing his palms in hers. “Sasuke, how are you feeling?” Sasuke makes to sit up and she hurriedly reached around him to help him up. She slowed abruptly, her brain catching up enough to register the scent in the room. She frowned, a look of concentration on her face as she aided Sasuke to an upright position. When Sasuke was sitting up, she stared at him. Her eyes wide and knowing.

 

She gave him a nervous smile and in the cheeriest voice she could muster she said “I’ll get Tsunade-sama!”. She exited the room like the devil was on her tail, grabbing Naruto out with her along the way. “Hey!” Naruto protested taking one last glance at his sickly team mate. Sasuke looked disorientated, he gripped his abdomen and let his head fall into his palm.

 

They walked to Tsunade’s office in silence. Both deep in thought. Naruto couldn’t get the sight of Sasuke holding his stomach out of his head. They had both assumed Sasuke would be an Alpha, at the very least a Beta going by his usual lack of scent before. After all, when they were genin the guy had everyone’s interest. All the then genin fan girls, most of whom were Omegas, were completely obsessed with him.

 

 _I’ve never smelt him before._ Naruto suddenly realised. _I definitely would’ve remembered that smell… So...Omega._   _So Sasuke._ He was having trouble believing that those two words could be in the same sentence.

After the Chunin exams, it is not unusual for Shinobi teams to turn out to be all Alphas. All betas or a combination of both. Omegas were in the minority when it came to being a ninja. Most Omega retire from being a shinobi after they present with the exception of those from the big clans, and no one suspected Uchiha Sasuke, one of Konoha’s strongest, most lethal nukenin to be an Omega.

 _How come they hadn’t realise before... During one of their encounters?_ Sakura tried to make sense of the new revelation.

Tsunade could tell something was off with the pair the moment they walked into her office. “Sasuke’s awake” Sakura said, eying her sensei.

Tsunade braced herself for what she knew was coming. She inwardly groaned, longing for the days when her only worry was how to make big money at the next gambling den.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Shisho.” Sakura said, eyes sad but determined. “I’m sure you knew. It’s the reason why he was in a coma for so long wasn’t it?”

Tsunade sighed, she looked at the two teens standing in front of her. “Sakura, you know a person’s second gender is personal information-“

“We’re his family! We are all he has now! He’s been in a coma for months. We were worried sick-“

“He doesn’t know.” Tsunade cut her student off. Not wanting her to get too worked up. It’s been a long day after all.

The both looked at her, confused. “Doesn’t know what?” Naruto asked cautiously.

“He doesn’t know he’s an Omega. He presented here in the hospital last week. I wanted to keep the information under wraps. Kakashi and I thought it better he found out in a more…controlled way. You are not to say anything about this to him. Do you understand?”

 

“Just presenting” Naruto murmured trying to get his head around it. “But he...he’s 19!”.

“I know Naruto” Tsunade said almost pitying the boy. “I’ll explain everything”.

After retelling the events of the past week. Tsunade along with Kakashi made them swear to secrecy at least until they figure out how to break the news to Sasuke and try to understand why he presented so late.

____

“Sasuke”. Tsunade greeted as she strolled in followed by the rest of team seven. She was shocked at how strong his smell was. That’s a good sign everything is working as it should. She sighed slightly relieved. She then glanced at the two other teens in the room. She notice they looked tense, their gaze on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the group, his body feeling alien to him. “Glad to have you with us”. Kakashi said before leaning on the far wall. Watching has his students move to Sasuke’s side.

“Why do I feel like this?” Sasuke asked. Looking between Kakashi and Tsunade.

“Like what?” Naruto jumped in. Sasuke made to answer but stopped, instead choosing to glare at the loud blond. Sakura elbowed Naruto to shut up.

“How do you feel Sasuke?” Tsunade persisted.

“How long have I been here?” Sasuke asked changing the subject. His eyes flickered over Naruto. Noticing no signs of injury and even his right arm. His own stump now a dull tingle, tightly wrapped in bandage.

 

Tsunade deftly gave him a quick check over, completely ignoring the Uchiha’s questions. After finishing she asked Naruto and Sakura to join her outside. Leaving Kakashi to fill Sasuke in. Outside the room she advised Naruto and Sakura to not be around Sasuke until he is on the right medication to control his scent.

Sasuke stared at his hands, taking in the information. Kakashi couldn’t tell what he boy was thinking, his expression carefully blank.

“I’m sure this was Ochimaru’s doing” Sasuke whispered. “He wanted nothing to interfere with my training or his precious vessel.”

 

Kakashi could only listen, not used to Sasuke talking so much. “You say this is rare and I’m lucky I presented here in Konoha but I can’t stay here Kakashi. The fact that I’m…I’m like this doesn’t change anything. I can take care of myself. I need to get away from here.”

 

“That’s not up to me or Tsunade, Sasuke” Kakashi interjected. “And the fact that you are an unmated Omega without so much as a family to consent to your activities, you are now more than ever the responsibility of the village.” Sasuke directed one of his infamous glares towards Kakashi. Kakashi felt bad for bringing up the boy’s clan but he had to make Sasuke understand the situation he was in.

“You will go to trial, Sasuke. Your future will be decided, the fact that you are an Omega will definitely impact the options you’re given.”

It was then Sasuke let out a small breathy laugh. “I will not become someone’s whore Kakashi. If that’s what you’re getting at. And I’m sure you and everyone Konoha knows that.”

 

“Then let me suggest this”.


End file.
